


Easy when you're with me

by andiwould



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Kink Meme, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Parents & Children, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://badsexfest.livejournal.com">badsexfest</a>, for the <a href="http://badsexfest.livejournal.com/1908.html?thread=18548#t18548">prompt</a>:</p><p>Getting walked in on by a parent/sibling/child/roommate, and awkwardly trying to pretend they weren't just having sex. Bonus points: trying to get back into the mood after the interruption is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy when you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com/) for the quick and great beta!

Despite the initial fumbled attempts at opening the condom wrapper properly without having the condom falling on the sheets and then managing to put it correctly on Arthur’s dick, the laughter and shaky hands, and the discussion about the position they should go for for a first time, Merlin thinks they’ve finally got it right. 

With Merlin sprawled on his back and Arthur between his thighs, because it’s more comfortable, Arthur whispers, “Hello, sexy.” 

Merlin laughs loudly, and then hits Arthur on the arm good-naturedly before urging him to go on. 

It hurts a little when Arthur first pushes in, stings slightly despite all the things they have done and the previous preparation, but he grasps Arthur’s shoulders tighly, and focuses on his own breathing, because he knows it’ll start feeling good pretty soon. 

He looks into Arthur’s eyes, watches his fair eyelashes dance and the tight set of his jaw as he tries to hold himself back and allow Merlin some time to adjust. “Tell me how it feels?” Arthur asks, his voice strained, grabbing Merlin’s thigh with slightly shaky hands. 

“Bigger than your fingers, weird,” Merlin breathes, glancing down at the place where their bodies are joined. 

“Do you want me to pull back?” Arthur asks, staring unblinkingly into Merlin’s eyes. Merlin shakes his head and instead wraps his arms around Arthur’s back a little stronger and captures Arthur’s mouth in a kiss, nibbling lightly at Arthur’s bottom lip and then flicking his tongue out to soothe the bite. 

It becomes more bearable after a few thrusts and Merlin starts feeling the first sparkles of pleasure quick enough; the tingling in his legs and belly, the quickening of his pulse, so he gentles his grip on Arthur, then sighs, and lets his eyes close and his head fall back on the pillow.

Arthur’s lips find their way to Merlin’s neck while he keeps on rocking his hips slowly, making small noises in the back of his throat that let Merlin know how much he likes it, even if he's holding back. When Merlin looks at him through his lashes, tired to open his eyes fully, Arthur’s eyes are already fixed on his, dark and glassy eyes, as if he were high, and his mouth is parted and his lips dry.

Merlin hitches his legs up to hook around the back of Arthur’s thighs and the new angle causes him to give a small shout when Arthur slides into him deeper, just right. Arthur freezes above him, his whole body goes stiff, so when he realises Arthur's stopped because he thinks he’s hurt him, he tells him it’s good and then swings his hips softly to signal Arthur to move. 

After that it’s almost fantastic. Arthur brings him to fully hardness and starts jerking him off as he increasingly picks up the pace, thrusts faster and faster, and Merlin tries to respond with his own. It doesn't take long for Arthur to begin losing control and for the moves of his hips and hands to turn shallow and uncoordinate. He pants urgent little puffs of air over Merlin’s face, down his neck when he buries his head there for a moment and pants louder, and Merlin can only hold onto Arthur and lie back, enjoy now the pain has ebbed away, as he kisses random spots on his skin, like his shoulder, the side of his neck or his temple weakly. It’s exhilarating seeing Arthur losing it like this because of him; knowing that he can reduce Arthur to a quivering mess above him, and he likes that Arthur can make him feel the same way.

Arthur’s seeks his mouth in a string of kisses that are way too messy to be real kisses and Merlin cards hand through the damp strands of hair at the back of Arthur’s neck when he groans loudly. It's such a raw guttural sound, and that what does it for Merlin. His cock throbs ready to spill and he just shoves his face into Arthur’s neck, shuts his eyes. He barely hears the footsteps coming. He writhes a little, muffling his small moans against Arthur’s skin when his toes curl, so he doesn’t hear the creaking sound the floorboard outside his room always makes. And then it’s too late and his mum has already opened the door wide, asking something Merlin’s too far gone to hear and before stopping short to take in the picture they must make.

Merlin doesn’t know what to do with himself, but his first reaction is to shove Arthur off him and tear the sheets off the feet of the bed to cover his very obvious boner in particular and nakedness in general. Arthur ends up on the carpet with a harsh thud and an ‘ow’, Hunith with her jaw somewhere around the floor and Merlin with his face so hot he thinks it might burst in shame. 

When Hunith recovers enough to pull herself together, she takes such a deep mouthful of air that Merlin hurries to say _something_ to try to fix this.

“We weren’t—” he tries uselessly. “I mean, we were—um, Arthur was just—it wasn’t . . .” he trails off, feeling utterly ridiculous trying to deny something that is blatant and Hunith has seen with her own eyes. “And shouldn’t you be at work?” he blurts, because, shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Merlin’s never thought his mum to be intimidating, but the way she’s staring at him now is scary and it’s telling him he better close his mouth if he doesn't want to get into trouble.

“Merlin Emrys,” she starts. “you and I are going to have a very serious conversation.”

Merlin gulps and nods jerkily. He risk a glance to see Arthur’s upper body poking from the side of the bed and watching the scene between them with caution, with his hair standing in every which way and his neck and chest flushed a deep red. 

“Ms Emrys,” Arthur says, but Hunith holds up a hand to silence him. Then, with a stern glare at both of them she turns on her heels and disappears, closing the door softly behind herself with a click.

A brief silence settles upon the room and neither of them moves or dares to say anything for a beat, not before Merlin wishes the floor would open and swallow him whole. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” he murmurs. 

He’s distantly aware of Arthur getting up from the floor and climbing back on the bed, but he can only stare at the closed door while he feels his heart beating furiously and about to take off. He fears a lot of irrational situations in that moment; his mum stopping talking to him, the loathed sex talk _again_ , or something worse; she throwing Arthur out of the house and forbidding Merlin to see him ever again.

Arthur kisses his neck and then his lips, but there’s no way they are finishing what they’ve started. Merlin doesn’t think he’s ever going the get the image of the dumbstruck expression on his mum’s face out of his head, it’s always going to be with him when he so much as gets into bed with Arthur.

He’s never going to be able to have sex ever again. 

“Oh, god, Arthur this relationship is over. Our _first time_ and—and it’s already over.”

Arthur has given up kissing him and is now sitting crossed-legged in front of him, looking disconcertingly amused. “What are you on about? It’s not that bad. I mean, we’ll laugh it off in a while, just a small mishap, no big deal.”

“No big deal? Laugh it off? A fucking mishap?” Merlin glances at Arthur incredulously, and he thinks his eyes must be bulging. “That was my mum, my mum! She caught us _with your dick in my arse_ just when I was a second away from coming, Arthur! I _do_ see the big deal.”

Arthur laughs, laughs his head-thrown-back kind of laughter, sounding all bubbly and loud in that way that always makes Merlin go a bit goofy just by hearing it. But it seems so very inappropriate that Arthur is laughing now, that Merlin just wants to shove him to the floor once again. 

His desperation must show on his face, because when Arthur finishes laughing his eyes go a bit soft. He reaches out and pushes Merlin’s sweaty fringe off his eyes, and then wraps his arms around him. Merlin lets out a breath against Arthur’s neck and holds him back, feeling safer, if only for a beat. 

“Look,” Arthur says when they draw back. “I’ll talk to her if you want, we can talk to her and explain. But, I mean, we’ve been dating for a while, she must’ve guessed we’d be doing it already.”

Merlin stares. “I don’t know. I don’t think talking is a good idea. I don’t want to talk with her.”

“Why not, I don’t think she’s angry. She was just—shocked, like us.”

Merlin sighs, planting his elbows on his knees and staring at Arthur for a moment. “We should have fucking locked the door.”

“Well,” Arthur deadpans with a blank face. “Too late for that now, isn’t it?” 

Merlin groans as he lets his face fall on the palms of his hands.

Arthur chuckles again and then pulls him down on the mattress by the shoulders until Merlin’s lying down on the bed once more and Arthur can straddle him and give him a peck. “You okay, though?”

Merlin shrugs, but smiles a little at Arthur, glad to see his boyfriend sympathising, judging by the worried furrow between his eyebrows and the light in his eyes. “Only if we never leave this room. If we avoid my mum forever, I’ll be okay.”

Arthur makes a face, narrows his eyes and does that pensive face that has his lips jutting outwards, forming a pout that Merlin wants to kiss off his ridiculously perfect face. “I don’t know, we’d run out of condoms in like two days or something.” 

Merlin laughs in spite of himself. “Seriously, that’s what would worry you most? We could do bare.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow suggestively, and his lips quick upwards. “Oh, really,” he murmurs, caressing Merlin’s neck with his thumb, hovering over him with a smirk. 

“Yes, really. I’m more worried about food. I’m starving already.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky you eat like a possessed thing but you’re skinny.” 

“Yes, unlike you,” Merlin mumbles, playfully. 

Arthur makes a mocked, affronted face. “Oh, is that so? You’re calling me fat?” Merlin hums, nodding his head solemnly. Arthur shifts on top of him, and Merlin remembers they are still naked and pretty comfortable with it. He decides that’s probably one of the things he likes most about Arthur; his ability to make Merlin feel like there’s nothing he can do in Arthur’s presence that would embarrass him or make him uneasy. 

“Then I’m not sharing the Kit Kats I have in my backpack. I’ll eat all of them myself,” Arthur continues.

Merlin bites his lips. Arthur knows they are Merlin’s favourite. “You know you won’t. Because you’re very generous and you like to make me happy.” Merlin smiles his best smile, batting his eyelashes. 

Arthur snorts, and then kisses Merlin as if he can’t help himself. It’s sweet and slow and one of those kisses that really make Merlin think that Arthur is serious with him, that what started as a joke for fun is now much more than that; that Arthur fancies him and maybe he won’t say it with words, but Merlin doesn’t need him to as long as he never stops kissing him like that.

“Alright, then, it’s settled. We’re never moving out of this room,” Merlin declares happily once they break apart from the kiss, forgetting about his mum and trying to push the shame aside, throwing his arm over Arthur’s body and hugging him close. 

Arthur protests that Merlin’s hugging him too tight but he’s smiling against Merlin’s neck and clinging to Merlin the same way, so Merlin ignores him because he likes to poke fun at Arthur, and he doesn’t ever want to let him go.

 

_~fin._


End file.
